Sur les bords d'un quai
by Jen Sparrow
Summary: Voici une histoire sur Jack, datant de l'année dernière, probablement l'une des plus tristes que j'ai écrite, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié dans le style tragique. Bien des années après la fin du 3ème film, Jack est à la recherche d'un jeune pirate pour lui faire un cadeau pour le moins inattendu... Histoire écrite en 2012


**Sur les bords d'un quai...**

Disclaimer: les persos sont à Disney

Genre: drame / tragédie

Rating: T

Pairing : Willabeth et Sparrabeth sous-entendus.

Résumé: 22 ans après AWE, Jack a retrouvé le fils d'Elizabeth et Will et le rencontre. Mais pourquoi tient-t'il autant à s'entretenir avec le jeune homme?

Voici un OS sur la vie, les motivations et le destin des pirates...

Les rues grouillaient de monde dans la petite ville portuaire où se mêlaient marins ivres et filles de joie outrageusement maquillées.

Un homme à l'allure sombre traversait cette foule immonde sans jeter un regard autour de lui, comme s'il avait bien trop l'habitude de cet univers là pour y prêter encore attention. Sa veste noire flottait autour de lui enveloppant sa silhouette d'une aura de mystère qui ne le rendait que plus sombre encore. Ses cheveux emprisonnés dans de très longs dreadlocks noir et parés de bijoux et objets de toutes sortes, son tricorne sombre et aux couleurs délavées posé sur ses yeux, cachaient son visage et sa peau brunie par les années de soleil, de telle manière que personne ne pouvait y voir la souffrance, la douleur insupportable, la fatigue...Et le poids des années.

L'homme avançait d'une démarche chaloupée qui avait dû avoir encore plus de panache il y a des années de cela. Il chancela légèrement mais dans un énorme sursaut de fierté il reprit sa route, traversant les rues avec assurance, à tel point que personne ne pouvait se douter que chaque pas qu'il faisait déchirait son corps de douleur. 

L'homme entra d'un air assuré dans une taverne noire de monde et se dirigea sans un mot vers une table au fond de la salle, ignorant les bagarres autour de lui, les cris, la débauche. Il retint un gémissement de souffrance quand il s'assit devant un jeune homme un peu intimidé qui le fixait sans un mot.

« Capitaine Jack Sparrow. »

Murmura le jeune homme d'un ton de respect en le fixant comme émerveillé.

« Arrête tout ce tralala. Je ne suis qu'un homme comme les autres. »

Un peu refroidi le jeune homme se renfonça dans son siège sans pouvoir détacher son regard brun de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Vous n'êtes pas un homme comme les autres. Vous êtes une légende vivante... »

Fit-il avec emphase.

Jack eut un léger rire amer qu'il arrêta net sous la douleur.

« Il ne restera bientôt plus que la Légende...»

Le jeune homme ne parut pas comprendre l'allusion du pirate, tout à sa joie d'avoir en face de lui celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle pour tous les pirates.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir? Vous vouliez me parler? »

Jack sourit en détaillant le jeune homme. Il ressemblait à son père, mais également à sa mère... Sa mère... Jack eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant dans ses prunelles sombres les yeux d'Elizabeth Swann. Sa reine des pirates... Jack s'approcha de la table et fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« William Turner junior troisième du nom... J'ai bien connu ton père...Tes parents... Des gens biens. Des amis... »

Un éclair de nostalgie traversa les yeux fatigués du pirate et le jeune William baissa les yeux brièvement.

« Je ne connais pas tellement mon père, je ne l'ai vu que deux fois la dernière il y a deux ans, pour mes vingt ans...Vous avez sans doute eu la chance de le connaître mieux que moi. Il paraît que c'est grâce à vous qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'il peut revenir tous les dix ans... Merci »

Murmura le fils Turner-Swann sans vraiment oser regarder le pirate.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il se rappelait de son propre père, le vieux Teague, mort il y a des années. Il n'avait pas été un père très présent, Jack avait grandi avec sa mère et s'était juré de ne pas être comme Teague, de ne pas être pirate. Ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné d'ailleurs. Il était pirate dans son sang et il n'y pouvait rien. Tout comme William ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un pirate tout comme ses parents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans la vie mon gars? »

Le regard pétillant de William s'illumina.

« Pirate, je le suis déjà. Répondit-il sans hésiter. J'aimerais avoir un homme comme vous pour Capitaine. » 

Jack ouvrit une bouteille de rhum et en but lentement quelques gorgées avant de la passer au jeune pirate. Il était insouciant, rêvait d'aventure et de liberté Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Pendant quelques Secondes Jack se souvint du passé, quand il était comme ça, fou, insouciant, qu'il vivait pour et par l'aventure. Il était jeune et meilleur que tous les autres, il voulait être ambitieux et insolent. Il voulait s'éloigner de son destin de pirate pour travailler à la compagnie et être un homme honorable jusqu'à ce qu'il soit, sans pitié jugé pirate par ceux qu'il croyait être des gens biens, il avait été coupable d'humanité. Ce jour-là il avait su que c'était finalement la piraterie qui elle seule pouvait assurer la liberté et que l'honneur n'était pas d'être pirate ou soldat mais d'être juste quand il le fallait. Il avait appris au fur et à mesure des années que personne n'était vraiment digne mais tout le monde méritait de vivre, ou presque. Il avait fait de la vie son crédo, il respectait la vie des autres sûrement plus que la sienne d'ailleurs. De la sienne il voulait profiter, faire tout ce qu'il était possible de faire. Il avait dépensé sans compter ses forces pour vivre comme il voulait, aimer des femmes, se battre, affronter le vent des tempêtes, affronter les pirates et les soldats, et les sauver parfois. Parce qu'au final la vie était plus importante.

Il redescendit sur terre et la douleur lui vrilla la tempe. Cherchant son souffle il se demanda un instant s'il parviendrait à terminer la conversation mais Il se reprit. Encore une fois, une dernière fois, comme il l'avait toujours fait, se relever quoi qu'il arrive.

« Capitaine...tout va bien? »

Demanda William inquiet tout à coup du silence du pirate et de son visage perdu, d'où aucune lumière ne perçait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si des hommes venaient attaquer cette taverne, là, maintenant? »

Demanda-t-il sans répondre. Les yeux de William s'emplirent de surprise et il porta la main à son épée en jetant un œil autour de lui.

« Je me battrais s'il le faut. Mais si je pouvais trouver quelque chose qui les arrête je le ferais. Le plus important c'est de survivre... Et de faire ce qui est nécessaire. »

Jack sourit. Ce gamin n'était pas comme Will, il avait la ruse de sa mère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir au grand jour.

« Bien. Et que comptes-tu faire pour t'enrichir en tant que pirate? »

Le jeune homme le regarda un long moment avant de répondre.

« La richesse c'est la liberté. Je trouverais des trésors. Et je vivrai ce que je veux quand je le veux. »

Jack sourit franchement cette fois. Elizabeth ne l'avait peut-être pas totalement oublié finalement, elle avait appris à son fils des préceptes qu'il lui avait lui-même énoncés.

Ce gamin ne serait pas tout à fait comme William. Il avait sa fougue mais Il avait aussi ce petit quelque chose en plus qui fait les bons pirates. Jack le sentait, le lisait dans ses yeux pleins d'envie de vivre.

Un instant encore l'esprit du Capitaine Sparrow se perdit dans des dédales du passé, c'était la même envie de vie et de liberté qui l'avait lui-même poussé à se reconstruire quand Beckett l'avait détruit, la même force qui l'avait fait survivre aux mutineries, la même envie d'absolu qui lui avait permis de tenir pendant ses années d'errance sans autre attache qu'un navire qui ne lui appartenait plus. C'était cela aussi qui lui avait donné la force de vendre son âme puis de revenir après l'avoir perdu, de se retrouver après s'être perdu. Il était toujours revenu, avait toujours continué pour atteindre l'horizon face à lui. Il en avait même oublié ce qu'il y avait à côté de lui à force de trop vouloir regarder l'horizon. Il avait laissé sur le bord des quais du monde des gens qu'il avait aimé, sans laisser place aux regrets que de toute façon l'océan effacerait. Pour lui, pas pour ceux qu'il avait laissé. Ces gens-là eux ne l'oublieraient pas, ou peut être que si, ainsi va la vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, assis à cette table en face de ce jeune pirate insouciant, jack se rappelait de ce qu'il avait oublié. L'océan n'avait rien balayé, rien effacé. En fait c'était simple, il avait tout gardé quelque part dans son cœur et ce dernier le lui rappelait à présent qu'il allait cesser de battre

. Avait-il des regrets? Des remords? La question se posa comme une évidence dans son esprit mais aucune réponse ne lui vient. Après tout il avait vécu comme il le désirait, comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Simplement il se rendait compte que même s'il avait cru être libre il avait vécu avec pour force des souvenirs toujours plus nombreux qui lui avaient donné la capacité à être ce qu'il était. Sans ces gens, ces lieux, ces aventures qu'il avait connu, il ne serait pas une légende comme le lui avait rappelé le jeune William. Il avait voulu oublié toutes ces choses mais elles le rattrapaient car sans elles il ne serait rien. Il était libre mais à jamais enchainé à tous ces souvenir que rien ne pouvait effacer, au risque de l'effacer lui-même. Il fixa intensément le gamin à qui la vie appartenait.

« Tu seras un bon pirate. Et j'ose croire que tu seras un bon capitaine. Le monde a besoin d'hommes comme toi pour être libre. »

Tout en parlant il déposa sur la table sa pièce de huit.

« Le digne héritier de ta mère. Je l'avais faite reine y'a de ça longtemps et là c'est toi que je fais seigneur. Décidemment, je pourrais presque faire partie de la famille »

ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mécanique d'où une pointe de tristesse se lisait.

Il chercha dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme à se rassurer. Non il ne se trompait pas, ce serait un grand pirate. Il avait bien fait de le choisir lui. Il aurait pu être son fils, finalement.

Sur cette pensée Jack adressa au jeune homme un furtif regard d'une tendresse lointaine, sans savoir si c'était un encouragement ou...un regret.

« Prend ceci également, ça te mènera vers la liberté. Celle que ton âme veut. Même s'il t'indique une chose que tu ne veux pas t'avouer, suis-le. Ça te rendra heureux. »

Jack déposa sur la table son compas, voyant dans le regard de William la même fascination que sa mère avait eu en voyant le même objet. Oh que oui, il serait vraiment un bon pirate c'était gravé dans son âme.

« Capitaine Sparrow...mais que...qu'allez-vous faire si vous me donnez... »

Bafouilla le jeune homme qui ne réalisait pas. 

« J'en aurais pas l'utilité »

répliqua Jack en se levant, un sourire de pirate aux lèvres pendant que le simple fait de se lever foudroyait son corps de douleur.

Avec panache il remit son tricorne et c'était comme s'il retrouvait toute la mystérieuse et élégante extravagance du passé. Tout à coup les personnes autour de lui, qui jusqu'alors ne l'avait pas remarqué, lui lancèrent des regards qu'il avait beaucoup connu avant. Il lisait tantôt du mépris, de la surprise, de l'admiration, il ne laissait personne indifférent.

Il sourit de son demi-sourire qu'il savait être déstabilisant et constata avec un mélange de fierté et d'amertume que ça fonctionnait encore. Sans lancer un regard au jeune homme à qui il avait confié les objets les plus importants qu'il possédait, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré et élégamment chaloupé vers la sortie.

« Au fait, ton navire est sur les quais, essaie de te faire respecter. »

lança-t-il assez fort pour que William l'entende.

Sans attendre la réponse du nouveau Capitaine il sortit sous quelques regards féminins qui ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette et fit quelques pas dans la rue.

Là il s'arrêta dans une ruelle sombre et lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne le voyait, cala sa tête contre le mur en portant la main à son ventre. D'un geste presque tremblant il ouvrit sa veste et regarda le sang qui recommençait à couler.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant son souffle, demandant muettement au vide pourquoi les légendes finissaient toujours pas mourir, comme le reste. Il avait pourtant tenté d'y échapper, il n'avait pas voulu continuer à vieillir dangereusement et lorsqu'il avait senti que ses forces s'en allaient il était retourné dans un ultime voyage à la fontaine de jouvence.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de contrer le destin, à l'image de Black Beard des années auparavant il avait senti la brûlure d'une mortelle blessure l'irradier, il n'avait pas su lequel de ses équipiers avait voulu l'empêcher de vivre éternellement. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il était loin de la fontaine et il était trop tard pour y retourner. D'autres de ses hommes l'avaient sauvé mais il était déjà trop tard, sa blessure, trop grave et, son corps moins solide qu'il ne l'avait été ne pouvait plus lui assurer de survivre plus de quelques jours. Et l'idée de transmettre ce qu'il possédait au fils d'Elizabeth lui était venue presque naturellement.

Il avait tenu le coup. Encore une fois.

Mais cette fois ci il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ce dernier voyage avait rouvert sa blessure et il sentir la chaleur de son sang s'écouler sur lui et réchauffer son corps tremblant de froid. Incapable de tourner la tête vers son navire une dernière fois, il prit sa bouteille de rhum et en but une gorgée avant de la laisser se briser sur le sol alors que lui-même y tombait lourdement.

Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon il laissa ses forces l'abandonner, laissant derrière lui ce qu'il avait été, son navire, sa vie, sur les bords d'un quai comme il avait laissé le reste au cours de sa vie parce qu'autres choses les remplaceraient.

À présent c'était lui que la vie laissait, au bord d'un quai, et quelqu'un d'autre...le remplacerait.

Fin.


End file.
